


Marie

by aisterion



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisterion/pseuds/aisterion
Summary: Lupin? In disguise? As a woman? It's true!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Marie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soupsylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsylph/gifts).




End file.
